Missing you Missing me Redone
by Baby Fawn
Summary: Wip Kat is a Girl who is a smart ass shy and will sometimes say what comes to mind. but she has a evil side to her will she make it in the saints or will her mouth and Gats Temper get the best of everyone or will troy keep her safe find out in Miss you Miss me Reviews will be nice flames NO dont like let me know how I am doing by being Nice and not making me feel bad as a writer
1. Chapter 1

Missing you Missing me

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROW OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN IT I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM FOR MY OWN FUN THE ONLY PERSON I OWN IS MY OC AND THE PLOT IS MY OWN I HOPE. IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME WITH THIS LET ME KNOW I DON'T BITE AND PLEASE NO FLAMES AS I DON'T LIKE FLAMES GOOD COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE DON'T LIKE GRAMMAR NAZI EITHER *LOOKS TO HER DAUGHTER WHO IS LOOKING OVER HER SHOULDER* TY BABY FAWN

Chapter1

A young girl with Long waist Length black hair with green streaks, green and black short sleeve shirt over average breasts with green pants with black sandles and green socks was walking down a long street with all different kinds of broke down cars and people watching her from the windows as she passed by. The time was six thirty in the evening the sky was looking real peaceful with the dark purple and orange lights of the setting sun. As the girl was walking she heard a man hawking watches " WATCHES I HAVE WATCHES FOR SALE THESE WILL COST YOU 600 IN THE STORE" the man was screaming out to her. She shook her head in negative as she kept walking as she was walking a woman in yellow stopped her " Hey sweetie how about you me and that hotel up the road I only charge fifty for a good time you interested?" the girl looked at the woman and shook her head no as she stammered "nnnnooo thanks" the woman just looked at her and snorted "whatever I can get a real man or woman to take care of my needs for the price I charge" the girl just shook her head but kept her light blue eyes down to the ground not watching where she was going until she heard a man yelling about how some group called rollerz where tagging in their area " YO WHY ARE THER SOME STUPID BLUE ASS WANNABE'S HITTING UP OUR TURF WITH THEIR STUPID PISS POOR COLOR LETS CHANGE IT TO A REAL COLOR" said the guy who pulled out a can of yellow spray paint and started to redo the color of the markings on the wall so it looked real bad. *Thank of a bruse*

"HEY WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO OUR TAGS YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKER WE ARE THE FUCKING ROLLERZ WE RULE THIS STREET YOU ARE JUST SOME PUSSY AS YELLOW WEARING WANNA BE". The man in some blue yelled. The little girl stopped in her walking to watch what was going on. She was looking in her pockets for her can of pepper spray as she was looking for it she spotted a car driving real slow by her and a guy leaned out of the car not saying a word and fired off his shot gun as the guys in the other seats in the car lifted up though the back seat and the passengers side and started to throw grenades and other explosives at the gangs in blue and yellow... then all of a sudden a new car came out of now where a blue sports car zoomed by the girl as she ran into a alley way to get out of the line of fire. She could not find her pepper spray she forgot she left it on her dining room table at her small apt " shit I am so screwed" she mumbled to her self as she heard more gun fire and huge bangs go off.

One of the cars flipped as it was trying to drive away and crashed at the entrance of the alley way she was hiding in but there was little room for her to move she was caught like a deer in the headlights as she seen a man in yellow walk up to her " wrong time wrong place bitch" she was looking down the barrel of a .45 she closed her eyes waiting for the shot to come but it never did she heard a huge bang and two guys in purple where standing over the dead guy in yellow one was holding a gun the other was holding out his hand to her.

"You look like you can use some help Playa" said the black man in purple the other man a white guy with sandy blonde hair and a goatee was standing off to the side looking up and down the block with sharp eyes then he turned back to the black man. " We need to move Julies no time for game time with little kids" the man said. The black man who the girl found out was named Julies looked at him as he stuck his hand down to help her up " Come on Playa we need to get out here" she took his hand as he helped her up she felt that her ankle might of been sprained she let out a little hiss of pain. The girl was not moving fast enough so the tall man in the purple with the black jacket just picked her up like a sack of potatoes and slung her over his shoulder and started to run as the car that was between her and the alley way went up in smoke and exploded *KABOOOOM* they heard as they went running down the alley.

They stopped running after thirty feet and the man put the girl down on the stoop of her building how he knew where she lived was beyond her. But said man looked at her and then at her ankle " It looks like it will hurt in the morning little girl" he looked at her then pointed to the guy behind him also in purple "That is Troy you can thank him later for saving your life" said guy just looked at the girl waved his gun then grunted what sounded like hi. Said girl looked at both of them wondering what in the hell is going on. So she tries and speak but all that comes out is a squeak like a mouse the one who is called troy looks at her grins "You sounds like a little mouse you do " he laughs Julies looks at troy then the girl and really looks at her and see's she is about 18 but short and I mean really short.. "If you want to make a difference in the row come to the church tomorrow and listen to what I have to say." Julies says to her she looks up at him then tries to talk agin but this time her voice is not so squeaky " If I knew where the damn church you are talking about is I would but I do not know the church you are speaking of is" Troy looks at her and points to the church that is 3 blocks down on the left hand side of her place. " that is the place you will want to come to" Troy says.

the men walk away the girl looks up at the sky and says to her self "what the hell just happened" she turns around and walks into her place. Closes and locks the door turns around and looks at herself in the mirror on the wall behind her door she sees her black hair and green streaks and bits of red in her hair and wonders where that came from until she remembers what happened as she looks closer to her reflection she see's blood on her face she starts to laugh something she has not done since her mum was alive but since her dad killed her after a drunken fling with her aunt she ran away from home taking everything with her. Looks like still water is no better then Detroit where she comes from. gangs and more gangs is all that she see's. she walks though her place to get to her bathroom which was down the hall and last door on the right she walks in there pulls off all her clothes as she gets the hot water ready for her shower. She uses her favorite shower gel one that smells like the sea and cotton with a hint of vanilla she washes off the blood and grime from her walk. She then start to think about what is going to happen if she shows up at the church tomorrow she thinks nothing of it as she shuts the shower off and climbs out the shower and wraps her small frame in a towel walks to her bed room and just falls out on the bed towel and all for she is that sleepy. Waking up to the noise of the outdoor the girl looks at the time and see's it is only half past nine in the morning so she go's to her closet and looks to see what to wear today. She pulls out a simple pair of black shorts with pink flowers on the pockets and a hot pink g string and matching bra along with her hot pink and black cropped top with a pic of orchid on the front she looks at her hair and see's the streaks have washed out but not wanting to add more to them she just tosses her hair up into a pony tail and adds just a touch of makeup. She looks in the mirror and sees she looks fine and slips on a pair of hot pink sandles and heads out the door this time not forgetting her pepper spray.

Ten minutes is all it took for the guy who she met last night and a guy who she swore reminded her of a animal she seen in a zoo when she was little but could not put her finger on it so she just shrugged her shoulders and waited to see what was going to happen. The person who looked like a animal she could not placed took one look at her agin as he seen she didn't move away from what was going on. " yo Julies who is the brat" said animal looked at her then Julies looked down at her smiled " Troy and I found her last night was going to see if she would roll with us." he said to the animal looking guy. " well then the little brat needs to be canonized like the rest of us" he said " he is right " troy said

The girl looked around and seen 2 guys come at her at once she snuck her hand behind her looking sweet and innocent until they come on her and she grabbed the only area she could as her head only came crouch height (she is very short and the guy was over 6'6) she squeezed him hard then dropped to her knees and head butted him hard in the crouch he fell over holding himself in pain the other guy who seen what was happening snuck behind her and grabbed her from behind she slammed her head into his neck causing him to be unable to breath he dropped her and 3 more people came at her. She kicked one guy in the crotch as she back handed him in the throat when he went to his knees the next guy she slugged in the knee when he tried to kick her with his other leg she heard the last guy come behind her but she was not ready for what he did. He bulldozed her to the ground from behind then grabbed her head and tried to slam it into the ground. She got a hold of one of his hands as he tried to slam her face she bit his hand hard feeling blood trickle into her mouth she never let go as she bit him. He got his hand out of her mouth and tried to slam her head agin but she slammed her head into his rib cage making him stop for breath as she felt his weight fall off of her she flipped over took one look at him and pounced beating him on the chest and face only once did she slam his head into the ground once she seen he was out cold she got up waiting for the next person. As noone steped up after seeing the beat down she gave the guys who where almost two feet taller then her. she had a look in her eyes that said bring it.

Johnny as usual had to open his big mouth " I could of done that in half the time it took that little mouse Turd to do it" He says as he looks at her an she just glares at him she mumbles under her breath " I didnt know the zoo let out the skunks this week maybe i should call Stillwater zoo and let them know one of their skunks ranaway" she didnt know that she was heard until she feels someone standing behind her and see's a huge shadow over her. turning around she sees the man who she called a skunk looking at her behind his green tinted glasses "WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SKUNK YOU LITTLE MOUSE TURD" he says in a loud voice. Kat not one to back down but for her being so shy looks at him so sweetly as she has to stand on a car just to get up to his height as she is so short. she looks at him from down on the ground and looks or a spot to stand on so she can be up to his height

Seeing a car behind her she climbs up on the hood so she is eye to eye with him looking so sweet and innocent she smiles at Johnny and she say in her most sweetest voice " I am th one who called you a skunk as you look like one with those white tips in your hair you also have the smell of one do you know what A SHOWER IS?!" she screams the last part at him as he smells like he used a whole bottle of a cheap knock off of" TRENDY'S SUPER CLEAN SMELL for men" for the stuff smelt like it came from the bottom of the crap tank that was sitting exposed next to a run down building.

Johnny looks at her as the rest of the people who where still around Dex Troy Julius and some other people just stood there with their jaws dropping open for they could not beleive what they heard come from a girl so small that a good wind could blow her over..

"DAMN THAT ONE GOTS A SET OF BALLS ON HER BIGGER THEN ANYONE I HAVE EVER MET TO GO TOE TO TOE WITH JOHNNY* Troy yells as he is laughing. Dex is snickering and juliues is looking like he is about to piss himself from trying not to laughing.

as kat gets ready to jump off the car Johnny grabs a hold of her by the back of her shirt unknown to him she lifted her arms up and fell out of her shirt just standing on the ground in her sports bra and rest of her close she snickers to her self as she watches Johnny walk away thinking he stil was holding her by the shirt. " HEY SKUNK BOY YOU MISING SOMTHIG I SEE " she yells at johnny.. he sees he i only holding her shirt an turns around glaring at her she glups and starts to run not knowing he knew the area better then her she hightails it into the church to try an hide but it was of no use he found her. Seeing the evil grin on his face she starts to walk backwords stumblin over beer bottles and other stuff she fals on her ass and Johnny is bending over to grab her by the back of her shorts she sees this and starts to kick out at him but he is quicker then her and grabs her by the ankels lifts her up and grabs her by the back of her shorts and starts to walk out of the church over to a full out water puddle that has been in that hole the size of a small kiddy pool only deep. for three days .. Looking at the water Kat starts to squirm and starts to have trouble breathing as something from her past she didnt want to remember started to show up. he Looks at her see's her eyes glaze over and thanks nothing of it as he tosses her in. Kat comes up for Air with a look of utter madness showing in her eyes as she see's her chance to get even Johnny forgot that day that his pants where a little loose so he forgot to wear a belt with them. Kat seeing the oppertunty to get even walks up behind him him not knowing she is there she grabs a hold of his pants and drops them all the way down and one thing she didnt think would happen was Johnny would not be wearing any thing underneath of them she didnt need to see a ass so pale that it made the moon look dull " OH MY FING GOD MY EYES I AM BLND I CANT SEE SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHEN THE MOON IS NOT SO BRIGHT" she screams. an then passes out from the shock of what she seen

END OF CHAPTER ONE

-Johnny grumbles " Fawn you are evil why did you pants me what did i do to you"

Fawn just looks at Johnny " I just thought it would be something fun to do as i am rewriting this and need to make it more funy that anything."

Troy just stands by Laughig his ass off


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter go's to alemomo

For they where my first Reviewer and also gave me the confidence to keep writing this story!

See First Chappie for disclaimer

Baby Fawn: *Whistles innocently* Looks over at Johnny and Troy grins as she gets evil though in head

Johnny: "Say Troy do's she look kinda evil right now?" *shivers*

Troy: "Nope she looks fine to me" he checks her out as she is not looking but turns red when she turns around giving him a look that says "can I help you"

Baby Fawn " Um Troy you know it is not polite to look at me like you are. If you want to see what is under my clothes you have to be this tall *holds up her arms over his head * to ride this ride"

Johnny: " OH SHIT SHE BURNED YOUR ASS SHIT THAT WAS TO FUNNY" he laughs

Troy " What ever I was just slouching so I am past the height for that ride" he stand to all his full height

Baby Fawn *gulps* " Umm I run away now see you at end of chappie and remember I do not own the skunk I mean badger I mean umm anyone from the game or the zoo animals that are here.

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Kat has earned her colors and had that swim in that nasty water thanks to Johnny. So she was sitting on one of the broken pews in the church looking around at everything and watching people walk around and bullshiting with each other. She heard a noise and thought nothing of it until the noise got closer and closer to her she turned around and seen Troy acting like a kid caught with his hand in the candy jar. For he got caught playing around with a Crowbar acting like it was a bat swatting at some crap that was sitting on the ground in front of him. She giggles then covers her mouth and blushes hard when she see's that Troy is looking her way. " Hey Troy are you trying to compensate for something you are lacking in the man hood department?" Johnny asks as he comes out of his office to the right of them "Fuck you Gat" Troy grumbles as Johnny walks by looking smug. He see's Kat sitting on one of the pews and walks over to her " So little mouse you got any plans to go out and get your self a piece or are you just going to sit around and wait for some to spring a trap on your tail" he Laughs as she looks up at him and flips him the bird. Mumbling under her breath " Fuck off you damn skunk go back to the zoo you escaped from"

Not realizing that Johnny heard her she found out the hard way when he picked her up by the back of her shirt and had her close to his face " I AM NOT A FUCKING SKUNK GET IT RIGHT YOU GOD DAMN HOOD MOUSE" He yells in her face. Not backing down she head bangs him hard to where he lets her go. " I will call you a skunk for you SMELL JUST AS AWFUL AS A GODDAMN SKUNK YOU STUPID ASS ANIMAL. GET THE HELL A WAY FROM ME BEFORE I GO AND TAKE YOU TO VET TO GET YOUR SKUNK ASS DESKUNKED ." not thinking that there was more people around then her Gat and Troy. As she looked around and seen the whole church staring and looking between her and Gat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE I WANT A ANSWER AND I WANT IT NOW GODDAMN IT" Julies Little looks around the room and see's one of his lieutenants holding his nose and glaring at the new girl with deadly eyes. " So what in the hell caused this to happen?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. " Well I came out here seeing the new girl just sitting around looking like a little scared mouse and thought I would get a fire under her ass to get her to go out there and help clean up the row" Johnny told Julies and then Julies looks at Kat " and what about you Playa" Kat looks up at the boss but calls him Mister Little " Mister Little" she whispers " Gat started it by calling me little mouse which I don't mind but what I do mind is being told to go out and do something and not wait around for someone to come and spring a trap on my ass." Kat whispers to him " Well Kat we do need to start cleaning out the row so how about you and troy " looks over and see Troy's eyes go wide " yes you" Julies says " go out and take care of anyone not wearing purple" Kat looks over to Troy and gets up to walk over to him but before she go's off to him she gives one last look at Johnny " I say you're a skunk for your hair is skunk like for the black and white but your smell is SKUNK ENOUGH have you ever heard of using cologne or useing a different body wash?! either or you STINK Or is that a concept that is to far out of your league that you need someone to hold your hand while you put on your big boy boxers." (A/n I KNOW EVIL I AM AND EVIL I SHALL BE) she says to him as she walks off. Everyone in the church stops what they are doing and looks at johnny who has his jaw all the way open and almost hitting the floor. "DAMN YOU SURE SHUT HIM UP THAT IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM NOT HAVE A COME BACK" Troy laughs. Kat just looks at Troy with a sheepish look on her face and starts to run away when she hears the walk of hard sole shoes walking or pounding in Johnny's case to catch up with her. But she do's not make it that far out of the door before Johnny caches up to her and picks her up by the back of her shirt she gulps looks up at him and see's behind his shades a dark brown almost black eyes looking back at her. She knows she is FUCKED

Johnny wonders to him self on what he will do with her until he see's The pool he droped her in a couple days back and gets a evil look on his face as he drags her over to it knowing that the water in there was from the last rain storm a couple days before he droped her in it on her first day ago. So he go's to pick her up from the spot he dropped her and found out he was only holding her Shirt as she was sneaking away agin as she did the first time around wearing only her Hot pink Sports bar and her shorts and sandels but he was quicker and caught up with her he grabs her this time by her belt loops in her shorts and picks her up agin to give her th same dunking he did to her *he thinks to himself she really needs to learn not to make me mad * walks back to the pool with the nasty water in it she is looking scared for she knows what is going to happen. She starts to scream and kick her legs out behind her trying to kick Jonny in the nuts but he is holding her out far enough to where he would not get cracked but Johnny don't care he still toss's her in the pool she screams so loud she sounds like a mouse stuck in a trap. He just laughs at her and walks away. She tries and climbs out of pool and keeps on falling back in but she looks like a drowned mouse or a angery looking kitten for she is spitting mad thinking of ways to get even with the skunk who made her super wet and cold from the nasty water. she didnt even realize that with how cold the water was she gave everyone single guy in there a good view of what she had to offer under her sports bra until Troy cleared his throat and tossed her his Jersery so she could put it on and not have all the guys in there looking at her chest and jaws almost on floor for someone of her height and build she was well stacked she made lyn look like like a boy for how big her chest was. Looking at Gat who had his back to her Thinking that he had the upper hand she gets the idea to depants him agin as she did the fist time around and hopes and prays that he has boxers on atleast so that she do's not go blind from the site of a pale moon that she seen the last time. *sneaking up behind him* she looks around and see's Troy and Dex trying to keep from laughing as Johnny stands there looking around trying to figure out what they are laughing about. Then he feels his pants drop to the ground agin for te second time that week. He turns around and see's cat holding her hand over her eys crying about pale moons and going blind. Troy comes over and helps her move away from a fumming Gat who is looking like he is wanting to murder her but she uncovers her eyes and starts to snicker at what she sees in front of her Gat is standing there in all his glory and Kat keeps on snickering falls over laughing could not stop even when Troy comes walking up to her Grumblimg about Men who dont know what boxers are and girls who laugh at what they see

"Come on squirt" Troy says as he walks away heading to Friendly Fire

Johnny" why do you have to make me out to be a asshole?" pouting he looks at around

Baby Fawn " Just be happy I have not pulled your fav line about being a guy who a 8 inch cock " looks for a measuring stick. Looks up and see's the look " what I just want to make sure your not trying to lie to yourself and others."

Troy falls over laughing " Fawn you wont need a ruler you will need tweezers"

Johnny glares " oh so you say as you are one who needs the hubble to find yours " cross's his arms over his chest walks over to the corner to Sulk

Baby Fawn " now now boys no need to get your boxers in a twist we will just have to have a contest next time to see who has what maybe have black out room and glow in the dark condoms and have a COCK WAR" walks away to get ready for other things tonight

Troy and Johnny " WAIT WHAT HUH HOW WHAT "


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Fawn " look guys I know your upset about what I said about the cock wars thing" hides behind sofa

Troy " No we are not mad" *cracks knuckles*

Johnny " Nope not mad at all" finds some rope and walks over to sofa

Baby Fawn *gulps* " What are you planning on doing with that rope Johnny"

Troy and Johnny *together* " oh nothing Fawn * pounces on her and ties her up

Baby Fawn *mumbles* " I DON'T OWN SAINTS ROW OR THE PEOPLE IN IT BUT MY OC KAT"

Chapter 3

Kat walked into Friendly Fire right behind Troy. Looking around the area her eye spotted a gun that looked like one her mom used to carry when she lived back home with her. Silver with black hand grip and a star on the bottom of it. The clerk seeing her eyeballing the gun got a grin on his face thinking this girl was not able or old enough to pay for it. " Hey little lady do you have the means to pay for this fine looking gun you are eye balling like a starved tiger?" the clerk asked. Standing in front of the gun case the girl walked up to the man and looked him dead in the eyes but only speaking to Troy who was standing right next to her. " Why is it that people see my height and the way I dress and they think I can not afford anything wow this guy must have only one thing on his mind and that is either Money or Sex." she said then looked to the clerk " Sorry to say this my dear old fart but I can pay for that gun and any gun in this shop 3 times over so you better not fuck with me on the price as I am looking at it right now"

she now says with venom in her voice. The clerk gulped and handed her the gun "this gun just came in the other day miss it has no kick back just point and shoot and bullets come with it three packs of eighty and the price for it is five hundred dollars even." the girl looked at the gun then at the clerk "Ok I will take it and you better not try and price gouge me agin or I will come in here and take what I want and not leave anything or anyone behind to say who did it." she said and walked out after paying for the gun. *grumbles* " I really hate this time of month it turns me into a real Monster" she walks back to the church and waits to see what else is going to happen..

Johnny was sitting in his office looking over a game he installed on his phone and thinking of the little shit who called him a skunk " I am not a blasted skunk I am a cute cuddly deadly Honey Badger not a blasted skunk and I don't smell" Grumbling as he starts to play Hang Man Towers. Not getting any of the names right his phone starts to ring seeing who it is he decides not to answer it as he didn't want to listen to his mom cry about how he is wasting his life with what he is doing blah blah.. Hearing a set of shoes walking down the hall between the entrance of the church and his office Johnny turns off his phone walks into the dark area of the hall where no light is, seeing who is walking down the hall he waits until the person he wants to scare is with in touching distance. Evil grin spread across his face he reach's his hand out and pulls on Kats pony tail "AHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" she screams and tries to run away but Johnny has a good hold on her pony tail not letting go she swings her arm back bashing him in the nose knocking his glasses off his face they fall to the ground, there is a loud crunch as she steps back and breaks his sunglasses.. Johnny comes out of the dark with out his glasses on looking ready to commit murder when he sees that his glasses are busted and not able to be worn anymore. "Iiii am soooo sorrrry Johnny" Kat stutters as she picks them up looking at them then back at him. " I get you another pair I am sorry about breaking them" looking real scared by the look in his brown eyes she tries and walks back words but is unable to as he still has her cornered between him and the wall he let go of her hair to pick up his glasses.

"YOU YOU BITCH YOU BROKE MY FUCKING GLASSES I AM GOING TO...ARGH" Johnny tried to say but was cut off as dex and Julies came walking down the hall.

"Come on guys lets head outside to the court yard the air in here is smelling kinda foul" Dex said as he started to walk out the door.

As everyone got to the yard Julius started to speak " Ok People it is time to get this place back into our control no more of this cat and mouse bullshit playing around" he said as he glared at johnny and Kat. " No more games lets get this shit started and started right" (A/N didn't want to do the whole speech LOL)

" Dex you have the Carnales you know what you have to do. Don't make a ass hat of yourself and make me proud" Julius said as a black kid with a purple golfers hat looked at him

"Ok " said Dex

"Troy you have the Vice Kings " Troy looked real green around the gills " anyone but them" Troy said " The fuck you say you do not get to choose who I give you" Julies snarled

" I can take them out for you Julius" Johnny said " Dex keep a eye on your boy and don't let him get over what his station is. He is not to go out and kill the VK that is Troys area to go though you keep him under control" Julius said

" I DON'T NEED A FUCKING BABY SITTER" Johnny Yelled while standing by Kat.. Kat squeaked and jumped hitting Johnny in the gut with her elbow she didn't know he was right behind her. she turns around and sees he is right behind her she starts to snicker as she remembers eariler in the day when she panted him and when he turned aruond and she seen all his glory or what he thought was all his glory she starts to laugh harder and cant stop until Juliues gives her a clear look after he clears his throat " Ok Playa what is so funny that when you look at Johnny you cant stop laughing?" Kat looks at Julies and says with as much of a stright face as she can with out snickering and lauging like a loon "Um i think it has to deal with me pantsing him two times this week and this time i got a full blown view of what he had on offer and lets just say i have SEEN BETTER when i walked in on Troy in the bathroom when i thought i was going to be heading to the girls room" Kat said as she looked at looking pissed went to grab her but she was smart enough to slide out of the way and hide behind Troy

Julies clears his throat and everything goes back to bussiness at hand

"So who has the rollerz" asked Troy

" I do" said a girl wearing blue she was of Asian decent her name was Lin.

" I didn't know the rollerz where recutrting hoes " said a white guy over in the corner Lin turned around and punched him so hard Kat could feel the impact even if she was no more then ten feet away. " Anymore Comments" Lin Asked " Yeah don't throw your shoulder when you punch" Johnny said " Fuck you Gat" Lin said as she walked away. Kat looked behind her seeing how close she was to Johnny she didnt know he snuck up behind her agin " what the Hell is it with him and this pick on kat day does he gets his fracking rocks off on picking on me" she say as she tries to slink away but bumps into Troy " Hey Kitty Kat you ready to go and have some fun and get your new gun nice and dirty or are you going to play tag with johnny all day" Troy Laughs at his own comment but Kat looks at the lesser of two evils and picks Troys pocket and steals his car keys and his smokes and lighter starts to walk away with both in her hands smileing as she walks away with out Troy knowing she picked his pocket until it was to late. When she gets outside she pulls a smoke out of the stolen pack and lights one up as she waits for Troy to see what she did. Do's not take him long to see that his smokes and keys are gone Laughing as he walks out the door he see's Kat with both in her hand " ok you give me back the stuff you swiped from me" He said to her " why what are you going to do if I don't put me over your knee and spank me." she giggles she see's the look in his eyes then she runs away to his Venmon jumps into the passengers seat for she is feeling a little bratty she locks all the doors but do's not see that one of the windows is down low enough for Troy to stick his hand in he trys to pops the lock Kat gets evil and starts to smack his hand from trying to get into his car it takes him five minutes then he gets tired of the game and smacks her hand back and then climbs in gives Kat a look that could kill. " what" she ask's him " Oh nothing just thinking of how I am going to get even with you for stealing my stuff with out me looking." well if you wore pants that didn't look three times to big on you then maybe you would be able to feel something." she grins at him then turns to face out the window to keep him from seeing the blush that is running rampit on her face as she wonders to her self how she became so much braver when back at home she was a shy littl girl who would jump at all the shadows but being around these guys who where at least ten years older then her made her into a wise cracking little shit who is shy around others but those two bring out the evil ness in her..

"So Kat why did you decided to move to Still water not enough action from where you come from LOL?" Troy asked her. Still looking out the window Kat looked at Troy and seen something about him that was kinda different he looked good in purple but for some reason the clothes didn't look right on him like someone forgot to show him how to dress. " well Mister I don't know how to dress what do you want to know. Was my life a good one did I come from a family of money did I come here to slum like the rest of the poor souls that are around here? To answer your question mister nosey. I came from a home where it was just my mom and me. My Older brother left home and is living in StilWater some were . What he is doing I don't know if you want to know more then you have to wait until I feel I can trust you. For I have a past that would make you and that skunk Gat run away and not even want to look at me after words" she growled for she was rembering what happend to her mom after her older half brother left after getting beat by her dad.

she turns back around to face front and turns on the radio and hears some stuff from where she came from *A/N the music I am listening to will be in here not what came from game for I cant remember all of it*

she turns the radio to GenX and the song crazy bitch is playing she sings along with the song. And see's that troy is now staring at her like she is some physco. " Hey Troy just be happy they are not playing some Rukka Rukka now that is one guy who makes me laugh." but next thing she knows some she was only 17 playing on the radio as that song reminds her of Gat for some reason. then she gets a evil idea and calls into the Gen X station and requests a song for Gat. It comes from her fav Disney movie she has a feeling it would make him mad but she cant help herself as she knows he is probley at his desk listening to the radio and just looking stupid as usual.

" THIS LADIES AND GENT'S IS A SPECIAL REQUEST FROM SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO STAY SECRET AND GIVE OUT THEIR NAME BUT THIS SONG GO'S OUT TO JOHNNY GAT HOPE HE LIKES IT AND NOT KILLS THE MESSENGER." the DJ says

then all of a sudden come * I WILL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU* Kat starts to grin as the song plays Troy who was still driving slams on his breaks as he could not believe what she did. She looks at him innocently with a look on her face saying *what it was not me* but Troy knew better and starts to laugh but then looks at his phone when he Hears it ringing. Looking at the caller id he see's it is Gat so he puts it on speaker. "Hello what can I do for you?" Troy answers

"PUT THAT STUPID BITCH ON THE FUCKING PHONE I KNOW SHE IS THE ONE TO PLAY THAT GOD DAMN SONG AND HAVE IT SENT TO ME NOW EVERYONE INCLUDING JULIUS IS CRACKING UP LAUGHING THINKING I AM NOT A FUCKING MAN I HAVE 8 INCHES I CAN SHOVE DOWN HER FUCKING THROAT SO IS THAT FUCKING BITCH WITH YOU OR NOT" Johnny yells into the phone in the back ground you can hear dex and the others cracking up laughing.. " Yes Gat I am here and who is to say I had that song played for you it could of been anyone. But you say it is me do you have Proof?" she ask's him.

"NO I DON'T HAVE FUCKING PROOF BUT I JUST KNOW IT IS YOU. FOR YOU ARE THE TYPE TO DO THAT SORT SHIT!" He yells at her throw the phone.

"Gat I have better things to do then have a song sent to you if I wanted to make you scream in frustration I would just have to move your guns around and put all the bullets I have in there and take all yours and leave you with only enough for that pop gun or yours. So enough farting around and trying to play my cock is bigger then yours. For one I am female and don't have a cock and for 2 you say you have 8 INCHES I say don't and leave it at that I am not interested in seeing it. For one you have a gf and for two. I am still a virgin and am not interested in anything like for THREE I CAN DEPANTS YOU AGIN AND LET EVERYONE GET ANOTHER VIEW OF WHAT IS NOT THERE So GOOD BYE SKUNKY GAT" she slams the phone shut

she looks over to Troy " can we just skip what we where going to do today and head back to my place so I can just sit back and get trashed. I can not deal with Gat anymore." she pleaded. When all of a sudden a song she really likes comes on she starts to sing along with it * Cliffs of Gallipoli* Troy looks at her for he knows what the song is about and wonders how she would know stuff like that for how young she is. As she is singing along with the song tears start to sparkle in her eyes. As she looks at her new gun in her hand she looks up as they stop at a redlight she sees some guys in yellow but didnt see Troy looking at her. so she leans out of the car to let out some frustration she levels her gun with one of the guys in yellow *BANG BANG BANG * she lets off three rapid fire shots hitting all three of them in the head before they knew what hit them. Troy looks over at her and then out the window of his car and see's Three dead bodys on the gound with gun shot in their heads and then looks at her then back at them then at the light that was still read and whispers to himself *HOLY FUCK SHE GOT THREE ON THREE IN THRE SECONDS SHIT SHE IS BETTER THEN GAT DONT WANT HIM TO KNOW ABOUT THAT OR HE MIGHT JUST WANT TO HAVE A PISSING CONTEST * Troy looks at kat and sees she is looking at him with soulfull eyes that looked to innocent to have just did that kinda of thing. " Troy I know what you are thiking you can not beleive i can look so innocent after blowing three guys brains out and just act like nothing has happend. but I will tell you this much. those three guys wore yellow and Mr Little said to take out anyone in Yellow so I did. and of story and end of question" she turns back to look out the window and waits for troy to get over his stouper and get the hell out of dodge. the light goes green and they head on back to where she wanted to go in the first place back to her place so she can get back into her better mood. and to see if any mail came for her from her bank so she knew if she had enough money to pay the rent for that month with out having to worry about making her other bills...

End of chapter 3 hope it is good here comes my smart ass comments now

Troy " Hey Fawn can you come here for a min"

baby fawn " umm no happy over here" see's Johnny in shadow with rope in hand

Johnny " damn it she see's me on to phase two" he pulls out some duct tape and sneaks up behind her and ties her up with tape and rope

Troy * Cracks up laughing* and looks at her

babyfawn *tries and pouts*

BABY FAWN IS BACK AND ADDING MORE TO CHAPPIES AS SHE GOES WILL BE REPOSTIN ALL OF THIS ONCE SHE HAS MORE CHAPPIES


	4. Chapter 4

AS I HAVE STATED IN OTHER CHAPPIES I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROW OR ANYONE IN IT OR THE SONGS THAT I WILL BE ADDING TO THIS STORY. BUT I DO OWN THE OC KAT

JOHNNY " About time you got back to writing where were you hiding in a rat trap this whole time?"

Me " Nope just busy with rl My dad passing away back surgery deep depression now back and hope you guys where good"

Troy " I see she is back so I guess that means she got rid of all the stuff we had hidden around here and glad she is not depressed anymore for she is back to writing this story."

All 3 " AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY"

CHAPPIE 4

As they pulled up to her apartment Kat looked around and seen a cute kitty sitting on the steps to her apartment looking like it has not ate in a long time walking up to the pure black kitten with the smushed up face (A/N THINK OF CROOKSHANKS FROM HARRY POTTER BUT ONLY BLACK) its eyes where a pure bright blue a color you only see on simense cats so this one is not simeanse this one is Persian and super cute. She picks it up and feels all the ribs and bones through its fur. She lifts up the kittens tail and see's that it is a female and she thinks to her self of a name for the little kitten and comes up with the name of Moonlight as she spotted a white spot on her chest so she was all black with a little white spot the size of a quarter so it looked like a moon.

As she walked up the stares to her apartment she turned to Troy as she checks her mail " you coming in or are you going to just stand on the sidewalk like a dog turd." Troy looked at her with a glare " you should not talk like that to me as I could do to you like what Johnny did you know toss you into a water barrel." Kat gulps and gives him her best puppy dog look " you would not do that while I am holding this kitten will you?" Troy just shakes his head laughs and walks up the stairs with her. She walks to the front door and opens it up and he see's a huge apartment bigger then his that he has in the suburbeds. Looking around the place he seen a couple game systems a forty inch flat screen tv anchored to the wall used but well cared for couch chair table and rug on a high polished wood floor. Turning to his left as he was still standing in the door he seen a nice size kitchen with black and red island with a black stove and oven on one side and a nice teak dining room table with teak chairs along with all the kitchen gadgets a woman or man would be interested in having in the kitchen. Walking twords the kitchen he spotted a hall off the living room looking down the hall he seen three doors one on each side and one at the end. In the hall was a nice vase with flowers in it looks like lilies or a orchid in it for the color of it was a pretty purple blue.

The walls all over the apartment where a real nice light blue almost white. But looked real good in here. Hearing a laugh coming from down the hall he new where Kat was by the noise that he was hearing. Walking down the hall he openened up one door seeing it was a good size bathroom done up in mint green and black. Closing the door he walked down farther to the other door that was on the other side of the hall opening it up he seen a bed room but no one in there this room was done up in purple blue as the orchid in the hall way the bed was a queen four poster bed with purple blue comfter and black sheets on the wall was a pic of Kat and some lady and a guy who he has seen before but could not place. Shutting the door not wanting to get into trouble for looking around more in the room he walked down to the end of the hall and opened up the last door. There was Kat sitting on the floor with the kitten in her lap as she was brushing out her fur and cleaning all the rats nest out of her fur. She was now wearing a purple shirt with a smiley face on the back with a bullet hole in its head with the caption "BANG" on the front of the shirt it said " I CAME I SAW AND KICKED YOUR ASS" but troy did not know that was on the front of the shirt. "KNOCK KNOCK" Troy said as he seen her sitting on the floor lost in thought with the kitten in her arms.

She turned around and smiled as she held moonlight up for him to see she had a mischievous look on her face " Hey Troy do you think Julius will mind if I bring moonlight with me back to the church.?" Troy looked thoughtful and pulled out his phone "Hey Julies have a question" he said into the phone as he was asking Julies his question Kat got up and left the room to go to her bed room as the room she was in was going to be for the kitten and other animals she brought into her home. As she had a salt water tank that took up half of the left side of her room. In that tank she had deco crabs seahorses and other sea creatures that she loves. Walking to her room as she passed by troy he caught the caption on her shirt and snorted " No I didn't snort at you Julies it was a shirt I seen on Kat" Listening more and more to him Troy nodded his head "sure thing see you when we get back. Oh don't tell johnny about the kitten I want to see his face bye" Troy hung up his phone and started to walk down the hall to find Kat but she came bounding out of the bathroom with her hair washed and done up in different color in stead of black with green it was now black with dark purple streaks in her hair she smiled at him and walked across to her bedroom " I will be right out troy need to get ready" she said to him " ok hurry for julies is in a mood and we don't like him when he is in a mood." "What happened did johnny forget to clean up his mess or did he just leave his mess in the middle of the church and he stepped in it? That would put me in a fowl mood if my pet was not house broken" she grins and looks at him as she steps into her room Closing her door right behind her she looks at her clothes and finds the perfect shirt to were. It was Dark purple with the saying " Panic Chaos Disorder my work here is done" she grins as she puts on a pair of purple shorts and purple shoes she tosses her hair up in a pony tail. outside her door she could hear Troy Laughing his ass off at what she said about Johnny. But stops once she comes out of the room.

"Ok Troy lets go" she said as she walks out the bedroom door her gun in the back of her waist ban of her shorts..

"Ok Julies said you can bring midnight and he is wanting to see the look on Johnnys face when you bring in the kitten" Grinning evilly she grabs some canned tuna and a can opener until she can get to the store to buy all the stuff she needs for moonlight. As she walks out the door she notices a guy who looks like her dad she starts to hypervenolate as she notices him she shuts her front door real quick and runs to the window that is in the living room looking through the blinds so not to be seen the guy who looks like her father turns to the building and looks at it but not seeing her he shrugs his shoulders and walk on down the street..

"wow that was close" she mumbles to herself as she sees Troy looking at her. "You look like you have seen a ghost" he says to her. "I think I might of that guy who was outside the building looked just like my father why is that son of a stinking rotten no good son of a whore doing here last I heard he was sitting in jail for murder"she starts to cry as she thinks he got away with murder. Troy comes up to her and wraps his arms around her and gives her a bear hug. "Well lets get going you want to pick on Johnny don't you?" she smiles and giggles " yes lets go I want to pick on the skunk." so they head on out the door she locks up and hops down the stairs to Troys car. Still thinking about that no good son of whore she keeps looking out the car window to make sure he does not see her and if he does he does not think anything of it as she changed her looks to hide from him and people he knows.

As they where getting ready to leave a song she has not heard in a long time starts to play on the radio when they get going. She hums along with the singer but keeps quite on the rap part as she do's not know that part. Then she sings " A little ghetto gospel " she smiles at the song as that song was one that was played at her moms funeral then the song is over with for she missed the first min of it. Then the DJ came over and said this song go's out to Kat from her Big brother. She starts to cry for she miss's him and wonders what he is doing and how he is doing. All she knows is that he works on cars that is it. For he is her older half brother on their moms side.

They pull up to the church five mins later she climbs out of the car with moonlight in her arms and walks into the church she see's Johnny over to the side talking to a real pretty black girl. She knows who she is but for the life of her she can not place who it is. She also see's Lyn standing off in the shadows looking at her phone texting who knows who. But looks up when she hears a little meow then she see's Kat standing in the building with a black kitten with a smooshed up face and the brighest blue eyes you ever seen on a kitten. In her arms. "Oh hey Kat who is your friend it is ADORABLE can I hold it?" she ask's "sure you can here you go I just found her today she was on the stairs to my apartment looking so lost and scared I had to take her in." Then Lyn took a look at Kats shirt and started to giggle then full out laugh " Kat that shirt really fits you that saying really is true about you. You cause trouble where ever you go." Johnny hearing Lyn and seeing Kat he scowls looking at what is in her arms being passed onto Lyn "OH HELL NO WE DON'T NEED ANY MORE PETS IN HERE WE ALREADY LET IN THAT DAMN MOUSE IN HERE WHY DO WE NEED PUSSY IN HERE ALSO" he yells

not paying attention to who said what Kat just spouts off at the mouth with no care in the world " I DON'T CARE WHO SAID WHAT ABOUT ME BUT WHEN IT COMES TO MOONLIGHT I WILL KICK THEIR ASS FROM HERE TO THE OTHER END OF THE BLOCK AND BACK FOR BEING MEAN TO A KITTEN WHO IS NOT ABLE TO DEFEND THEMSELF SO WHO EVER IS BEING MEAN BETTER SHUT THEIR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP THEIR ASS THAT THEY ARE TASTING MY NAIL POLISH ON MY TOES AND THE SHIT I STEPPED IN THAT SOME ANIMAL LEFT IN THE FRONT OF THE CHURCH" she ranted looking over and seeing who spouted off about her and her kitten she gulped and started to walk back words not knowing Dex was behind her. She gets ready to make a run for it but Johnny was to fast and caught her "well well well what do we have here a little mouse who thought she could play with the big boys huh well I have news for you I WILL NOT BE TASTING YOUR NAILPOLISH FOR YOUR TO DAMN SHORT TO EVEN MAKE IT UP TO STICKING THAT SMALL FOOT UP MY ASS YOU ARE SO DAMN SHORT A GOOD BREEZE WILL KNOCK YOU OVER." she gulps moonlight not liking the way that this person is being to her new friend meows hiss's and swipes her claws down Johnnys hand. He lets her go and Kat runs for it to the other side of the church and hides in a office that is not being used by no one or so she thought it turned out the office was dexs " hey shorty" Dex walks in seeing her cowering behind his desk he looks at her and see's she is freaking out but she calms down when she see's it is just dex.

She sets down moonlight to let her explore the area she is in Julies comes walking in seeing the black kitten he thinks the kitten is adorable and then he see's her shirt and just busts a gut laughing. Dex seeing what Julies is laughing about also cracks up " DAMN THAT SHIRT FITS YOU JUST RIGHT!" they both say at the same time as they are laughing.

They hear the sound of feet coming down the hall way and turn to see the woman who was talking to Johnny earlier. " Hey esh hows it hanging" Dex asks the beautful woman. " oh things are going just fine I am just trying to figure out who it is that has the biggest balls I have ever seen to go head to head with Johnny for all I have been hearing about is some little girl who is shorter then a rats fart as Johnny puts it that is causing him more headaches then anything." she looks around and spots the girl walking up to her " Hi I am Aishea Johnnys Girlfriend on and off agin but right now on as Girlfriend unless he gets a bug up his ass then I break up with him." she says " Hi I am the pain in the skunks ass that he as told you about. Yes I call him skunk for he has them white tips in his hair that looks like a skunk to me and also i am the one who has pants him more times in three days that i ended up seeing more of him then i ever wanted to " she grins and shakes her hand.

"I AM NOT A DAMN SKUNK I AM A MAN WITH A EIGHT INCH COCK I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND PROVE IT TO YOU BITCH DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE AND WHIP MY EIGHT INCHES OUT FOR YOU TO SEE." Johnny yells from down the hall " how in the hell did he hear me clear in here from out there" she wonders out loud. she shivers at the thought of what she seen

"GAT YOU PULL YOUR COCK OUT WHILE I AM HERE I AM GOING TO CUT IT OFF AND MOUNT IT ON A BOARD AND GIVE IT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AS A PRESENT. I AM NOT INTERESTED IN SEEING THAT I AM A GOD DAMN VIRGIN I AM WAITING FOR THE RIGHT GOD DAMN GUY TO COME ALONG WHO I CAN FALL IN LOVE WITH AND BE LOVED BACK NOT SOME BACK WATER HACK WITH A COCK COMPLEX" she yells back then she turns beat red after she realizes what she just said and who was in the room with her when she said it. All the guys in there covered up their crouch and aisha started to laugh. " Damn about time someone talks back to him. I swear you are super funny." she bows and says" thank you thank-you I will be here all week for your entertainment just please tip the SKUNK on your way out unless you want to take him for a walk I don't think he is house broke yet"

. Lyn comes walking into the room looking around seeing Kat she walks up to her " hey do you want to come with me on a run I need to go and play good little roller bitch but you got the the purple behind the highlights are ok but all that purple will end up breaking my cover."

"Sure thing let me run out to troys car and grab a change of clothes and head to the bathroom be back in two mins" kat says as she runs out of the room and out the door " she is a smart ass Johnny complains about her all the time. But you know if Johnny didn't like someone he would not complain about them all the time." Aisha says " well if you seen what I seen earlier as we where waiting on a green light she seen three Vice kings standing on the corner and i didnt even see them until i heard three bangs and three of them on the ground with bullets in their damn skulls and her giving me such a innocent look. and then when I was at her apartment earlier you would be wondering a lot also about her smart ass ways she has a pic of her and her mom and two other guys in it the dad is mean looking but the other guy looks like the mom and her but not the dad I wonder what is up with that" Troys says as he walks away to make sure Johnny is not bothering the girl. Dex Lyn and Julies both have looks on their faces that said a lot but nothing at all as they could not belevie that someone so short could do that much damage with just three bullets.

Kat comes running back in a black shirt with blue writing on it " WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE SORRY I ATE ALL THE COOKIES" with a pic of cookie monster on it and black shorts and reg sandles on her feet. " you ready Lyn" Lyn took one look at the shirt and started to crack up laughing. "Well lets get this show on the road" Lyn says as they walk out the door...

As Lyn and Kat where walkng away moonlight goes around sniffing everything and finds something that Gat should of kept hidden and away from Kittens that had a huge snopping nose that could smell out just about anything and everything. Moonlight uses her little paw and swipes at what she wants and brings it out from under his desk. dragging it along with her down the hall in her mouth it look like a peice of snake skin dragging along out of her mouth along the floor. she walks up to Johny *Meow* Johnny looks down and sees what the kitten has in her mouth and wonders how in the hell that damn kitten found what he thought he threw out before his girlfriend got there.

Looking at moonlight he bends down to grab the thing from her mouth so he would not get cuaght having that item but as he bends down to grab it from the kitten the kitten has other ideas and starts running away with it flying behind her like a deformed balloon. "GEY BACK HERE YOU DAMN FURRBALL " Johnny yells as the kitten races down the hall like the dogs of hell are on her furry little ass. Johnny corners her but didnt know his girlfriend was wondering what was going on until she seen the kitten and Johnny having a glaring contest as he goes to grab what the kitten has when she sees what it is she gets mad then starts to laugh as sh see's it is a CONDOM that he forgot to throw away from the last time he had a problem he could not get rid of for his girlfriend didnt want to give him any so he just just played the one handed baseball game . and the kitten found it and brought it out to make Johnnys life a livig hell.

As Lyn and Kat where on their way to a rollerz area Lynn turns to Kat and explines who all the Rollerz are and who is who and what is what. As they pull up to the garage Lyn gets out and has Kat stay by the car for right now so she can talk to the guy who is working on the car. Kat looks up and her heart stops at who she sees " YY* she stutters out at seeing him there.

Donnie turns around at hearing his name looks at the little girl standing by Lyns car Looking at her His jaw drops as he does a double take dropping his tools to the ground he runs up to her grabs her by her waist and picks her up swinging her aound hugging her tight as tears of joy fall from his eyes as he sees that it is his baby half sister he has not seen her in eight years as he left home. "KITTY KAT I CAN NOT BELEIVE IT IT YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HOW IS EVERYONE BACK HOME AND EVERYTHING" Donnie asks as he is crying and laughing at the same time

Lyn looks on with confussion in her eyes wondering what in the world is going on. "Lyn how do you know my baby sister?" Donnie asks. Lyn looks at Kat and then at Donnie " I met her a couple weeks back as I seen someone knew moving into that apt down the block from where I live and I thought i woul go an introduce myself I didnt know she was your sister If I had known that I would of brought you around to see her."

Kat looks around and sees what Lyn is trying to do to keep both of them from gettin caught for one being a Saint undercover in the Rollerz and the other being a Saint who is releated to a Rollerz.

Hearing a song on the raido starting to play. it was a song that was special to Kat as Donny always sang it to her when she was just a baby it was from Beauty and the Beast a movie Kat made Donnie sit down and watch with her when she was little the song was Tale as old as time. Donny heard it come on and looked at his baby sister and seen the tears forming so he walks up to her and holds his hand out "My Lady can i have this dance" like they did when she was a little girl she smiles at him and gives him her hand and they dance around they did in the movie. Lyn looks on with a fond smile on her face as she watches the two get back to being around each other as brother and sister reunite with each other.

As she is watching her phone goes off and she sees who it is Gluping she answers her phone " Hello how can i Help you" she says in a teasing tone to who was on the other end. Dex just growls and tells her not to be a smat ass and tell him what in the hell is going on as he is watching from a camera that is in the light pole by the body shop and sees the new girl dancing with a Rollerz as Lyn walks back to her car she tells Donny and Kat she has to take this call " Dex just Calm your Balls Kat just reunited with her Half brother and a song came on that they used to dance to when she was a little girl he has not seen her in Eight years she didt know he was in the rollerz until we got here. so dont go on a nut for FUCKS SAKE" Lyn growls back to Dex. as Lyn looks on with fondness she gets a sneaky idea a little bit of a brat coming out of her she turns her phone on to record so she can save this and send it to Kat so she would have this video of her and her brother dancing..

Dex growls into the phone " YOU BETTER NOT LET ANYTING HAPPEN TO KAT..." Lyn rolls her eyes " yeah yeah Dex the way you are acting I would think you where in love with her" she laughs over the phone " I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER SHE IS JUST SO SHORT THAT WHEN PEOPLE LOOK FOR HER THEY LOOK FOR NORMAL HEIGHT NOT HEIGHT THAT IS DOWN AT GROUND LEVEL " Cracking up laughing Lyn Hangs up the phone as the music and dancing and Phone call is done. Donny walks up to Lyn gives her a super deep kiss Making Kat blush just watching it.

Donny looks at Kat seeing how she is blushing and then thinks to himself * she is still innocent after all the shit she and I have been through one our mom getting killed by her dad my step dad and Then Running away from home at eight years old and me not being able to find her.

Lyn Looks over at the two of them and smiles a sweet but sad smile as she wonders what happend for them to lose contact for that many years. But watching the two of them of them she is happy that they where able to find each other agin.

Donny Looks at his baby Sister and gets a evil grin going on his handsome face Kat sees the look and thinks to herself "OH SHIT" then looks at lyn and sees the same look on her face "UMM what is that look for Donny are you up to something or are you just happy to see me?"

"Kat can you please go stand over by lyns car for me I have to talk to her about something it has to deal with our past she needs to know and I know you can handle some of it but there is some stuff that you dont know about that happend but if you do it is not going to be easy as it will bring back memeroys that i dont want you to have to repeat" Kat looks at them both and knows what he is going to talk to Lyn about and goes to her car and sits on the hood and pulls out her phone to play a game and look at pics she had of her family before it all went to hell

"Ok Donny what is it that you are wanting to tell me but not with your sister being around to hear it?" Lyn questions "well what I have to tell you is that when i was eight years old my mom met her new Husband who is Kats Father She was born two years later after she was born everything was good upuntil i tured eightteen my stepdad beat the hell out of our mom and he is the reason i left Detroit and came here I didnt want to leave my Baby sister behind but I thought she would be ok with our mom but i got the news that she was Murdered by her Father my stepdad. then i went back to get her but found out she was no where to be found then I see her today for the first time in Years." Donny explines to her and Lyn looks over at Kat and sees a little girl who could be no more then Eight looking at her but really is eightteen.

Kat loks at them starts to laugh as she thinks of some evil things she can do to her Brother..

"Donny my big brother I have a Question for you... HAVE YOU AND LYN DONE THE HORAZONTAL MAMBA OR ARE YOU GUYS JUST DOING THE COP A FEEL AND TEASE" she cracks up laughing at the way the two of them are looking both of them red as a beet. Snickering as she climbs off of Lyns car to go over and give her big brother another hug Her phone goes off seeing it was a number she didnt know she let if go to voice mail. shrugging it off as a wrong number she looks at Donny Phone and sees the same number pop up on his they both just shrug it off and get back to having fun. Lyn just sit back and watches the two catch up with each other and hopes that no one finds out that the little girl who is Her other halfs baby sister is in the Saints.

"Hey Lyn I need to head home and get things set up for the sleep over I am having I forgot to let you know abou it.." kat looks sheepish

"Ok lets go" Lyn said as she walks away from Donny He grabs her and gives her a loving kiss then looks at his little sister and gives her a huge hug and kiss on the forehead and exchanges Numbers with her so they can keep in contact

Giggling as they drive away Kat remembers she has to stop at the church to pick up Midnight an then head to the store to get everything needed for the sleepover. Giggling at all the mischeif she is going to cause tonight with Lyn coming over she gets evil ideas about Prank calling Johnny and Troy but might want to do hat once she had about a six pack of beer in her and some good old fashion ganga *yes she is a pot smoker lol* she looks at Lyn and Lyn see's the look on her face and thinks to her self "OH SHIT I seen that look on Donny's Face when he gets a crazy Idea flowing"

Once they pull up to the church they hear a loud voice screaming about a kitten who could not leave their noses out places that they didnt belong

Kat knowing whos loud mouth that was looks at Lyn " I wonder what gots Gat knot in a Knot did someone take away his free pass to playing on his phone" she snickers as she says that. Lyn lookin at Kat wonders if she has a death wish for how she is always picking on Johnny " ummm i dont know but lets go and see" as they walk into the church they see moonlight running away from Johnny with somethin stuck to her paw when kat looked down to see what it is she trys to keep from laughing as a vision of Johnny in his office or in the church with his pants down and his bat at full mast and him playing with the one handed Skin bat making odd noises.. GIggling she goes into a complete full blown laughing looking up at him she cant get the visual out of her head and looks up to see Johnny looking at her and wondering what she is laughing about then he puts two and two together and sees moonlight running at her with his used comdem on her paw he goes real red and trys to get the kitten before Kat can see it but it is two late Kat seen it before she cracked up laughing. Lyn seeing what was happening started to Laugh also " OH MY GOD THAT KITTEN IS TO MUCH SHE FOUND SOMETHING THAT GAT WATNED NOT TO BE FOUND OH MAN KNOW WE KNOW WHAT HE DOES WHEN HIS OFFICE DOOR IS CLOSED" Lyn is crying now from all the laughing she is doing Dex Julies and Troy are looking at the kiten and then at Kat tHen at Lyn unsure of what to do they just shake their heads and walk away to leave the insanity that just came to them.

Picking up Moonlight and taking the nasty thing off her paw she looks for the trash can and finds it right by Johnny "HEY SKUNK BOY DONT YOU KNOW WHEN YOUR DONE PLAYING WITH YOUR WONDER BAT * she snickers as she looks at him " YOU DO KNOW TO THROW THESE THINGS AWAY AND NOT KEEP THEM AROUND AS A TROPHY RIGHT" If looks could kill then Kat would be six feet under or burried further down in the ground

Lyn was snickering as she helped Kat get her stuff so they could head back to her place so they could get things set up for the sleepover they where planning.

" Ok kat what all do we need for tonight I see we have the kitten as we needed to come back and get her Hopefully we do not need any more of Johnnys bat covers for seeing that once was enough" Lyn snickers as they head out of the church and hearing Johnny yelling something but unable to make it out

Stopping at the store Lyn runs in and buys the beer they would need for tonight as Kat noitcies her seller for her Ganga she looks to make sure no one sees her as she walks up to him.

"hey litle kitty kat what you need my little sexy kitten" The man looks at her and Kat gives him the most direstet look " sorry for popping your bubble but i am not interested in anythin you have to offer but the weed i am buying form you give me enough for a full night and day as I am parting real hard tonight" she says to the man and he glups as he knows she means bussiness and does not like being flirted with by men who are about twenty years older then her Makes her feel like she is around Nasty men.

"Here you go Kat your usual order" he says as he hands over the weed to her she pays him and then jumps back into Lyns car as she waitsfor her to come out of the store.

Seeing Lyn come out of the store with the beer and other drinks for the night she offeres to help her put the stuff in the car as they needed to make one more store to get food for the kitten and a new littler box and collar as Midnight is a black cute kitty Kat picks out a Dark Purple Collar with Amathyest on it and has the guy Put Moonlight on the Tag with her info so if she got lost they would know who to return her to.

As they pull up to her place Kat see's the same man from Earlier standing across the street looking at her apt. Kat slinks down into the car where the guy could not see her and opens the garage door opener and Thanking her lucky stars that hey guy Thinks that this is where the person who is driving the Car lives. she closes the door and heads into the Apt and sets her Alarm System that was a set up that if anyone tryed to disconnect it would end up getting fifty thousand volts shot into them and would more then likey kill them on the spot. * grins evil got to love hot alarm systems lol*

As Lyn Looks around Kats apt she is taken back by how on the outside it looks like a dump but on the inside it looks like a whole new world. looking down the hall she see's Kat walk into one of the rooms " Lyn you can get comfy if you want I am just going to take a shower and get ready for the sleep over. There is snacks in the fridge and popcorn by the microwave along with pop and other things until we get ready to get really trashed" Kat yells from the bathroom. Lyn being the curious peerson she is went looking around Kats apt she steps into her Bed room and see's the picture of Kats family when she looked to be four and donny about fourteen smiling holding her cuddling her close seeing how happy they look she wonders when everything went to hell until she remembers what Donny told her.

Walking back out of the bedroom She hears Kat's Phone Ringing Looking down at the caller Id she sees it is Gat " Hello Thank you for Calling Kats line to Hell how may we help you This is Lyn Speekng" Johnny Yells at Lyn " PUT THAT LITTLE MOUSE SHIT ON THE DAMN PHONE I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH HER ABOUT WHERE MY SHIT IS HIDING THAT I KNOW SHE MOVED AROUND ONCE I WAS NOT IN MY OFFICE" Lyn Looks at the Phone then Looks at Kat as she came out of the Bathroom " umm what is going on what did i do this time i am INNOCENT of what ever i am being blamed for," Lyn sighs " Johnny thinks you moved his stuff aorund in his office earlier" Kat blinks " WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO GO INTO THAT DANGERIOUS AREA WHERE THERE IS STUFF STICKING TO THE FLOOR AS YOU WALK BY HIS OFFICE AND YOUR SHOES GET STUCK RIGHT AT THE DOOR HE SHOULD BE TALKING TO TORY OR DEX I AM GETING SICK AD TIRED OF HIM BLAMING ME FOR HIM MISPLACING HIS SHIT WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE HIS FRACKING MAID" she screams and grabs her phone and tosses it into the wall as she is pissed

"MEN YOU CANT LIVE WITH THEM YOU CANT LIVE WITH OUT THEM AND SOMETIMES YOU CANT EVEN CASTRATE THEM" Kat screams as she goes into the kitchen and grabs two beers for herself and brings Lyn two also sitting down on the couch they both start laughing about what Kat said about Johnny. Drinking the beers Kat gets her Papers and start to roll a good size joint she lights it up and Passes it to Lyn who also takes a couple hits feeling the Weed take affect on the both of them Lyn Pulls out her phone and sees she missed three calls two from Gat and one from Troy.. Looking over at Kat she gets a evil Idea and asks Kat if she want to be evil to Troy and Johnny.. " hey Kat how bout we send Troy and Johnny some Disturbing Pictures of us. YOu know the type " she giggles " ok lets do it" Kat giggles back. They move back to Kats bedroom but with what Kat was wearing along with Lyn they climb under her bed covers and make it look like are both Naked but in realty they are both dressed. Giggling as they set up the Pictures to take THey make it look like they are going to Make out but for How High and drunk they are they forget it is joke pic they are taking and end up sending a pic of them Making out full out french kiss they send the picture to Johnny and then to Troy but didnt expect to send it to Juliues and Dex either. for that once picture from a drunkin night of fun was going to come back and get them

Hearing a Loud alarm going off somewhere in the Apt both Kat and Lyn look at each other feeling like hell. Lyn looks down and see's she has fifteen new messeages from Johnny Troy and Dex and one from Juliues

"LYN WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING I DIDNT KNOW YOU WHERE INTO CATCHER MITS I THOUGH YOU WHERE INTO BASEBALL BATS DAMN THAT PIC WAS HOT WISH I WAS THERE TO SEE IT IN PERSON" Johnny sent to her

"WWWWWHHHH WOW DIDNT KNOW YOU GUYS WHERE THAT CLOSE DAMN WISH I COULD OF WATCHED" Dax

" UMMM LYN IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL US" Juliues

" NOOOOOOOOOO YOU CANT HAVE OF DONE THAT WITH THE LITTLE MOUSE YOU ARE SUCH A BRAT LYN YOU ARE CORRUPTING THE MOUSE LOL" Troy

Lyn wonders what happend last night she looks though her phone and see's the pic of her and Kat kissing and not just a innocent one either. " umm Kat i think i know what happend last night and i dont do this ever we sorta made out and sent them to Johnny, Dax,Troy and juliues " Lyn says and Kat looks sheepish as she didnt think that the weed was that strong but mixing it with the beer sorta made it a night they could not remember.

Lyn grabs her phone and send out a group text to the ones who got the picture " GUYS GUYS GUYS that pic was to be a joke but i guess when you add beer and pot to the mix strange things happen. so I AM STRIGHT KAT IS STRIGHT AND NO WE DIDNT KNOW IT WOULD OF TURNED OUT TO BE A HUGE FRENCH KISS PICTURE." she sends to them.

Kat looks and finds her phone broke and wonders how that happens but goes into her closet and pulls out a new one and puts her sim chip into it and gets it ready for what ever hell is going to be said to her via text

Chapter done for now will have more soon

it is 326 in the morning where i am this is called insomia night for me hope you guys like ths chappie


End file.
